Sobrevivientes
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Es lo mejor que se les daba a ambos: sobrevivir /Post-INFINITY WAR (alusión a los mutantes).


**Disclaimer: Ni Clint Barton/Hawkeye ni Logan/Wolverine me pertenecen, sino a sus redpectivos dueños (MCU, Fox). _Este fanfic participa en el reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark._**

 **Antes de leer, en este fic, Logan y los X-men ya estaban bajo la mirada de SHIELD, por tanto hay agentes que saben de sud existencia. Entre ellos Clint Barton. Se vera que hay ambos personajes ya se conocen.**

* * *

Tan solo verlo le dio mala espina. Una muy mala.

Clint estaba tarareándole una canción a Nathaniel. Arropó al pequeño con cuidado y cariño. Estaba dormido con una sonrisa adorable. Brotó ternura en su pecho ante la dulce e inocente visión. Misms que le recordaba a sus otros hijos cuando tenían la misma edad.

Sin embargo, miró por la ventana, aún de día, y notó desde a lo lejos la sombra de una figura imponente.

Alguien conocido. Pero no agradable si se le provocaba.

Apretó los labios, caminando con paso sigiloso para no despertar al menor de sus hijos, cerrando de una manera similar la puerta. Bajando la escalera, vio a Cooper y Lila saltando alrededor de Laura, quién estaba preparando el almuerzo.

Ella compartió mirada con él, y su sonrisa flaqueó, convirtiéndose en una mueca de preocupación.

Clint le sonrió, pero su esposa, como siempre, supo leer la mentira en ello.

-Clint...-

-Solo saldré a tomar aire, querida-dice.

Va a la entrada de la casa, mirando de reojo a su familia. Abre la puerta, y cruza sin problemas, pues ya se deshizo del aparato que le impedía salir (cosas del FBI eran chatarra comparada con SHIELD).

Antes de dirigirse a la figura, toma el arco y la carcaj con flechas. No era estúpido.

Va hacia el sujeto, pero optando por posicionar su arco contra él.

-Sal-ordenó.

Con paso lento, la figura salió y la luz mostró a quién temía ver.

-Wolverine.

Un gruñido de parte del mutante-Solo Logan, Barton. Repitetelo hasta que se te pegué.

-¿Qué quieres?-sin dar rodeos.

-Saber que no saliste afectado. Ni tu esposa e hijos.

Enarcó una ceja. ¿afectado?- ¿De qué hablas?

El pelinegro imponente parpadeó, confuso-¿No sabes qué ha pasado?

Negó con la cabeza. Wolverine frunció los labios, pero entonces, com un lobo al captar el aroma de su presa, dirige su mirada hacia la granja de los Barton-Tu familia.

La manera que pronunció esa palabra con alarma, provocó que bajará el arco. Escuchar el sonido de los platos rompiendose hizo que volviera corriendo a su casa, con el mutante detrás.

Otro gritó. "Cooper", pensó con miedo el castaño.

-¡Papi!-esa era Lila.

-¡Lila! -gritó cruzando el pórtico, dando con la mencionada corriendo hacia él. Pero antes de siquiera atraparla en sus brazos, la niña se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Se quedó estático en su lugar. Logan pasó de su lado y fue a la cocina. No tardó en seguirlo.

El hombre de las garras cerró los ojos, pasando una mano por su cara. No detuvo a Clint cuando entró y vio...cenizas donde Laura estaba hace unos minutos, junto con la figura de Iron Man que su hijo seguía usando.

Logan se esperó el puñetazo. En serio. Sintió la sangre salir y la herids cerrarse por su regeneración.

-¡Tú sabes que esta pasando! ¡Explicate!-inquirió furibundo.

Un llanto lo sacó de su actitud defensiva. Fue rapidamente subiendo por las escaleras, entrando a la habitación del niño de cuatro años. Éste no parecía con herida o afectado por lo que pasara, sino que asustado por los gritos de su padre. Lo tomó en brazos y se aferró a él como si no hubiera un mañana. Nathaniel se abrazó a su padre y sus sollozos disminuyeron.

 _Lo que parecía que no había._

Logan carraspeó. Lo siguió hasta el segundo piso-Lo siento mucho, Clint.

-¿Tú que sabes de esto?

-La escuela fue afectada-dice con pesame-Los estudiantes, maestros...la mayoría se volvió polvo.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Lo último que dijo el profesor antes de...-Barton vio como cerraba los ojos e inspiraba hondo- es que te buscará. Parece que te necesitan... _nos_ necesitan.

-¿Por fin deciden formar parte de la acción?

-El profesor siempre lo quiso así-dice-Al menos cumpliré una de sus voluntades.

Nathaniel miró al mutante y estiró un bracito hacia él. Clint obviamente no le permitió eso. Logan comprendió la acción protectora del arquero para con su hijo.

-No lo dejaré solo-dice refiriéndose al pequeño Nathaniel Pietro.

-No tienes-dice Howlett-No te dejaría abandonarlo.

-Jamás haría tal cosa.

-Típico de Clint, un caballero con arco y flecha-la broma no surtió efecto, sino que recibió una mirada afilada de parte del ex-agente-Vamonós. De seguro tu amiga rusa querrá saber de ti. Mejor si le damos una sorpresa.

El arquero bajo con el niño en brazos. Miró por última vez su hogar...y cerró la puerta.

En la nave de los X-men, Howlett le pasó un marco con una foto en su interior: Laura y él, junto con sus tres hijos, abrazados y sonrientes.

Una hermoss familia a la que no pudo protoger de...¿De qué? ¿De quién?

-Para que no los olvides-dice tomando el control piloto-Te aseguró que lo arreglaremos.

-¿Seguro?

Wolverine lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia-¿No eres uno de los Vengadores? ¿"Lo héroes más poderosos del mundo"? Pues no me decepciones, Hawkeye.

El mencionado miró que, solo estaban ellos tres. Eso le reveló a Barton que Logan era el único de los X-men en... _sobrevivir._ No era la chica, Marie, a quién el mayor tanto cuidaba. Ni su 'hija', Laura. No, solo Logan, sobreviviendo.

De la misma manera que Clint sobrevivía inexplicablemente. Por cosas del destino.

* * *

No era azar. Clint y Logan eran sobrevivientes, uno de las batallas más difíciles para un hombre común, y el otro del tiempo mismo.

Lo que fuera a pasar, ambos harían lo que mejor hacen.

 _Sobrevivir._

 _Sobrevivir por aquellos que no están._

 _Sobrevivir para vengar._

 _Solo sobrevivir._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado la lectura.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
